Pride
by Josy Hummel
Summary: Blaine moves to New York. Will he propose to Kurt? Will he at least get him back? While this thoughts still haunt Blaine's mind, Kurt is fighting against his one and only reason to stay away from Blaine - his pride. Klaine, obviously.
1. Nobody said it was easy

**Pride**

**1. Nobody said it was easy**

* * *

**Hey, you Guys :)**

**I'm happy to present you my first Fanfiction. It's going to be a multichapter, with something around 14 Chapters. It takes place after season 4, but... well, I have to admit, that not everything is the way it was in season 4. For example the Thing with Eli isn't solved, but it will be after this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything, although I'd like to own Chris Colfer xD**

* * *

_**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions **_

_**Oh, let's go back to the start **_

_**Running in circles, coming up tails **_

_**Heads on a silence apart**_

_**Nobody said it was easy **_

_**It's such a shame for us to part **_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

* * *

The Landscape is passing by outside the window of the plane. A River makes his way down there, blue and wide.

Just like his eyes.

I sigh and hide my face in my hands.

When I thought about moving to New York, I didn't know even a river would remind me of Kurt. I thought, I could simply be near him, at least just live in the same city as he did, maybe have coffee with him sometimes.

But I was obviously wrong.

Though I tried to get him out of my mind, my subconscious can't (or don't want to) let him go. He belongs to me like music, or… hair gel!

I'm thrown back into reality when the phone in my pocket vibrates.

It's a message from Eli.

_Where are you? We need to talk._

Oh.

_I'm going to New York._

Nearly after a second I get the answer.

_You still love him._

Well, at least he's not stupid.

_More than I could tell you. I'm sorry._

I turn the phone off. When I put it back into my pocket, my fingers reach for the little blue box with the ring. I sigh. I know it's not the right time to ask him. I know it's completely childish. But something in me wants to do it though.

Because our Brake-up had nothing to do with Love.

Because it was a defeat.

A defeat against the time, the distance and coincidences.

I can't say it wasn't our fault. Of course it was. We both did things that we wish we didn't. We made mistakes. I cheated on him. He forgot me. But we knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be easy. Nobody said that. It was clear, that for a gay couple, separated by nearly 500 miles, one with a new life, the other with his old, life wouldn't be easy. Even though they are soulmates. Or maybe just because of that.

Suddenly I miss Kurt so much it takes my breath away. His eyes, that can say more than thousand words, his hands, with which he presents me flowers, grinning like hell, his lips, with which he smiles, whenever I tell him that I love him – but mostly I miss his voice.

The voice with which _he_ tells me he loves me.

When I have got my luggage after landing in New York this afternoon, I reach for the phone in my pocket nearly hectically and call Kurt.

"Blaine!"

His voice sounds strange. Not as he were extremely happy to hear me, but still not like he would throw the phone against the wall, or something.

"Hi Kurt!"

Silence. Endless wasted time.

"You did arrive?"

A senseless question to fill the space between us.

"Yeah, I'm at the airport."

"What are you going to do?"

"I … will look for a hotel…?"

An audible question goes with my words.

"You didn't reserve one yet?!"

"Well… no."

He sighs.

"Blaine, we're in _New York_! You have to reserve a hotel at least one week before you arrive."

"Oh. What am I going to do?"

He's quiet.

"Kurt?"

"You can live with Rachel and me until you find something else, okay? Take a cab. And Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad, you're here."


	2. Memory

**2. Memories**

* * *

**Hey :) **

**I'm totally shocked how many people read the first chapter of this story!  
Two wonderful persons actually followed it (Special Thanks to Unic0rn-H0bbit and marloumau)!  
Now, that's chapter 2, Kurts POV. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Memory**  
**All alone in the moonlight**  
**I can smile at the old days**  
**I was beautiful then**  
**I remember the time I knew what happiness was**  
**Let the memory live again**

* * *

It feels strange to talk to Blaine again.

Well, I mean … like a _real _conversation. Not just half-hearted greetings with so many allegations hidden behind our back.

The Phone, that I still hold in my hand suddenly vibrates and shows the message:

_Do you want to add _"Blaine Anderson"_ to your Favorites?_

I smile at this weird sentence. But I do it. It would feel horrible not to do it. Because that's what he always was – My Favorite.

I walk to the window silently and look at the street down there. When I first met Blaine, I was totally smitten with him. Well, how couldn't I be? His gold-green-hazel eyes, his wonderful dark curls, his voice, his laughter, his funny type … but the best, I guess, was the feeling of being loved, in a way I've never been loved by anyone. He protected me, he understood me… more than I understood myself.

And even when I realized, he didn't know, what he is doing, he didn't _ever _know what he is doing, it was no reason to love him only a little less. Even the thing with Rachel…

I smile at this thought.

How far away that seems now.

And how _jealous _I was. I wanted him to be mine. _Only_ mine. Everytime. And when I finally _had _him, after he said, he's been looking for me forever, the world was perfect.

Well, there was Sebastian, but I was _so certain _I was the only one for him.

Especially after "Westside story"

I was _so certain_, we would be together forever…

I square my shoulders. Well, obviously I was wrong. He seems to have a different opinion.

Even though _I _broke up with _him_, it was _his_ fault.

Cheating is the most horrible thing you can do to your partner.

And the fact, that he told me about it, doesn't make anything better. Of course not.

At least he didn't do anything that seems like he loves me for a long time, so maybe he is moving on, just like I do.

...

Just like I do…

...

My Phone vibrates again.

_Wanna go out today? Miss your sweet voice…_

Adam. Oh.

_No, I can't. We have a guest today._

The answer doesn't need long time.

_What a pity! See you soon 3_

I stare at the 3 at the end of the text for a long time until my phone shows another message:

_Do you want to add _"Adam Crawford" _to your favorites?_

I glance at the _Yes_-Button, but I ignore the message finally.

It doesn't mean anything.

Of course not.


	3. I hate Love

**I hate love**

* * *

**Hey! Long, I know, but please read!**

**Thanks to my new followers: edannat and shirkeyjerky7! I have to admit something: I forgot to tell you, that Blaine in my Story got a call from a Songwriter-Coach who want's to produce his Music. That's why he came to New York. Well of yourse because if Kurt too ;) And btw, I did a Klaine-Video on Youtube months ago with thie song from the title in Background. I fyou want to see: watch?v=Ng2Re-1wAIM  
This Chapter is Blaine's POV again. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I hate goodbyes **  
**I hate these tears in my eyes **  
**I hate myself for the way i feel about you everytime **  
**Ive had enough **  
**Im sick of wishing you was around me every day, every night **  
**its way too much **  
**I hate love**

* * *

When Kurt opens the door, he pulls me into a tight hug. I swallow hard – In his eyes I saw just kindness.

Kindness and a little tension.

I don't even want to know, what he saw in _my _eyes in that moment.

"Hey Blaine!"

"Hi Kurt." He takes a little step back.

"Are you hungry? I've made Lasagna, well, it isn't perfect, a little too much salt and the vegetables weren't fresh enough, because Rachel bought them, she never think about that, but, I thought, after this long flight –"

I lay my hands on his shoulders to stop his babbling and grin widely.

"Kurt, I'd love to have a piece of your Lasagna, I'm pretty sure it's delicious, but may I drop my luggage somewhere first?"

He breathes hard.

"Yes, of course, I… um, I _and Rachel_ thought, you could take the couch. There's also a wardrobe."

"Great, Thanks."

He turns and disappears into the kitchen. I put my bag next to the couch and sit down for a moment.

I hear Kurt humming "Teenage Dream" in the kitchen and I swallow hard.

He's _so_ friendly, but just not more than that. I can't criticize him because of that, he…

Well, he just doesn't love me anymore.

This golden beam in his eyes has disappeared, the beam, which always mirrored in _my _eyes, which made everything around him glow.

Just for me.

It's gone, and it won't return so quickly. And it's all my fault. I made him selfish and closed. He closed his mind like a flower which had far too less water. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out.

Kurt walks back into the Living room in that moment. He puts a plate with a piece of the Lasagna on the table and says:

"Enjoy your meal. I guess, Rachel is coming soon, we could eat together then."

I wipe away a little tear on my cheek and pull myself together to have dinner with the love of my life.

* * *

I don't know what we talked about in that evening. Sometimes Rachel came and her presence made the atmosphere a lot nicer. She was surprisingly happy to see me, but she wasn't _that_ surprised, that's why I guess, Kurt told her about me coming soon.

Although the evening was very nice, I have a strange feeling, when I wake up on the couch the next morning.

It's the same way I felt on Valentine's day. A kind of … lost. Like he's been using me.

_Hey, it was just an evening, Blaine,_ I tell myself. _Concentrate on the important! Like… You are here to record your songs and Anne Banewright, one of the most famous Songwriter-Coaches, has got your number! You did it, bro!_

But still: I hate that feeling. I hate waking up, when he's not there. I hate not knowing that he loves me and would never break up with me. I miss his Love and at the same time I hate it.

There is a note on the kitchen-table

_Good Morning!_

_We didn't want to wake you up. I'll come home earlier today._

_Kurt_

_PS: When you sleep, you look like you dreamed a Teenage-dream :)_

I frown.

What the hell is _this_?


	4. Why should I?

**Why should I?**

* * *

**Hi! Thanks to my new followers: sevsdominatrix and 20eKUraN13! I'm so happy about you all reading this story! Thank you so much! (Und außerdem noch viele Grüße an Friedi :D) Kurt's POV again. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Oh, I could say: "That's the way it goes!" **  
**And I could pretend and you won't know **  
**That I was lying **  
**'Cause I can't stop loving you **  
**No, I can't stop loving you **  
**No, I won't stop loving you **  
**Why should I?**

* * *

When I get home this afternoon, Blaine is sitting on the couch, staring at the note I left for him.

Oh.

Maybe I shouldn't have written the thing about the teenage-dream. It's not that I didn't mean it, but… You know, there's a possibility, he thinks I'm still… which I'm not. Of course not.

"Hi Blaine"

He turns around and looks at me.

"Hi…" He wants to say something else, I see it, but he stops.

"What's wrong?" I sit down next to him and look at his profile. It looks so…

_Kurt?! What are you thinking?!_

"Uhm… nothing… I… I feel a little… Well, you know, I don't want to hold you off your daily routine…"

"Blaine, that's not what you're doing! … And even if it was, who on earth wants daily routine?"

I grin at him. He looks a little uncomfortable though.

Well, I probably don't have the same effect on him, like I used to have. This thought makes me feel sad. I used to make him happy, and I _still _want to make him happy.

Just … not in the same way as I did back then.

"Hey, if… if you don't want to be here anymore, I…"

Blaine looks up terrified.

"Of course I want to be here! Don't even think otherwise! … I'm just … in a bad mood today."

"Then we have to do something about it! … Do you want to sing something?"

He is smiling.

"Gladly. What do you want to sing?"

"Let's just turn the radio on and look what's on!"

He is smiling again.

And he is still smiling when I turn on the radio and the melody definitely sounds like "Can't stop loving you" by Phil Collins. My jaw drops.

"Oh, I could say: "That's the way it goes!" And I could pretend and you won't know that I was lying 'Cause I can't stop loving you "Blaine sings.

Oh shit.

Holy _shit._

I can't even think straight right now. Probably this is clearly visible, because I stare at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world. He looks so beautiful, when he sings and – my mind wants to civilize my thoughts, but this time _I_ take the lead.

Blaine's eyes seem to take my look and turn it into light energy directly. He looks like he'll never stop beaming.

We sing together and dance a little. But mostly we flirt.

Just like we did when we sang "Baby it's cold outside".

I realize that I've missed that. I've missed everything, the Beaming, the Looks, the duets…

And suddenly everything makes sense – The way my heart skipped a beat when he called, the fact, that I added him to my Favorites rather than Adam … The Teenage-dream-stuff on the note …

"No I won't stop loving you – Why should I even try?" I, Blaine and Phil Collins sing.

How adequate.

When the last notes fade the doorbell rings and Rachel walks into the livingroom.

"Hey you two!" she grins and puts down her bags. I turn off the radio and the magic of the last few minutes is gone. Blaine sighs quietly, which is why Rachel get's, she's been interrupting into something. She seems a little uncomfortable as she says:

"I bought some stuff, we could make a Ratatouille … if you want…"

"Of course!" Blaine says and I add:

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom first…" Rachel nods and they carry the bags into the kitchen. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. When I look into the mirror, I'm shocked.

I look like a smitten Teenager: My cheeks are rosy, my eyes glow and I have a huge smile in my face.

Although there is nothing to smile about! I sit down on the seam of the bathtub and try to put myself together.

Okay, I admit it.

I'm still in love with him.

Satisfied now?


	5. The name of the game

**The name of the game**

* * *

**Hi! I'm happy to thank my new followers: Kylie40, TheStoryComesAlive, .Riso and luckygeEek. Und wieder einmal viele liebe Grüße an Friedi :). This Chapter is Blaine's POV and I hope, I did it right, because Blaine is a little needy in my story and that's not what I wanted to do. But well… Enjoy!**

* * *

**And you make me talk **  
**And you make me feel **  
**And you make me show **  
**What I'm trying to conceal **  
**If I trust in you, would you let me down? **  
**Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? **  
**Could you feel the same way too? **  
**I wanna know... **  
**The name of the game**

* * *

Rachel an I put the stuff out of her bags and in the different cupboards. The Air is thick with all the words, that aren't able to get out of our mouths.

Suddenly Rachel puts down a bottle on the table noisily and I wince a little. She looks at me questioning.

I look at her questioning.

"What's wrong, did I do anything…?" She shakes her head.

"No, you didn't. I think we should talk. About Kurt"

"Oh." She sits down on a chair and gestures at another one. I sit down and swallow hard. What is this going to be? An examination?

"I guess we should clarify something first. You still love him, right?"

I just look at her and she sighs. "Great, that's what I thought. And do you think Kurt is…?"

"No, possibly not. He behaves completely weird though, since I'm here. He ignores me and dotes on me at the same time, but" I get in rage, "Do you know what he said, when I called him yesterday? _I'm glad, you're here. _And the note he left for me said _When you sleep, you look like you dreamed a Teenage-dream_!" Rachel's eyes are wide.

"I… I want to know … what Kind of game he's playing with me." Rachel swallows. Then she seems to take all of her courage and says:

"Blaine… I wanted to tell you earlier, but, you know… I didn't have the courage. Kurt… he… well, I … I _did_ reserve a room in a hotel, Blaine. He pretended not to know about it, but… I know he knew it." My jaw drops.

"What the…?" I frown, but Rachel just looks at me.

"But… That just makes everything ten times worse."

"Why?"

"Because I know nothing more about what he wants now. He could…" Rachel takes my hand.

"I think you both know what he wants. Like you both know what you want. You just have to… put things together." Suddenly I can't say anything at all. In this Moment Kurt walks in the kitchen and Rachel and I continue unpacking her bags. He seems to get that he's been interrupting something, because he looks at us curiously all the time. Finally he asks:

"Is something going on? If you have to clarify something I can go outside…"

"No, it's just…" I search for an excuse feverishly, "…I told Rachel, that I'm going to record my songs and stuff, so she was pretty excited about that." Rachel hides her surprise well. Kurt _does_ seem pretty excited about it, actually.

"Wow, that's … And what are you going to do next?"

"Well … I'll call Anne Banewright and … yeah, we'll find a date for my first concert."

"Hey, that's awesome, we have to celebrate!" Kurt takes a bottle of champagne out of the fridge. I sigh in relief, but then I realize, that I _will_ have to face the things between me and Kurt sometimes. Sometimes he or I will have to talk.

And I'm not sure if I want to know what he'll say.

* * *

The next few weeks pass surprisingly fast. Christmas is nice, nothing too exciting and New Year's Eve is… well… kind of akward, because all the people around us kiss and Kurt looks at me with this _look_ in his eyes, but then Rachel and Finn interrupt by hugging us and wishing a happy new year.

Well, damn it.

Anne Banewright calls me and we talk about what we are going to do.

After that I have a few appearances at some concerts as supporting act and the people like it surprisingly much. It doesn't take long until someone asks if I'm going to do an own Concert.

And suddenly the date is certain: Valentine's day.

I know, It's not the best day if you think of Kurt and me, but… I hope this Valentine's day is going to be different.

Totally different.


	6. I skip my Pride

**I Skip my Pride**

* * *

**Hey! Again: Thanks to my new followers BereniceAnderson, alexgaymont, and .3382! Und wie immer Viele Liebe Grüße an Friedi, bei der sich alle bedanken können, weil ich wegen ihr dieses Kapitel schon heute rausbringe :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**I feel a kind of fear **  
**When I don't have you near **  
**Unsatisfied **  
**I skip my pride **  
**I beg you dear **  
**Don't go wasting your emotion **  
**Lay all your love on me**

* * *

This day is strange.

Already when Blaine and I had breakfast together, he looked at me in a curious way and I had to pull myself together to look him straight in the eyes. He's been _staring_ at me. And definitely not in a positive way.

_If that guy isn't extremely mad at you, you are able to sing bass, Hummel. What have you done?!_

_I don't know, _I answer myself. _Probably I have to ask him._

I wince a little at this thought. It's not that I'm scared of him, but… he_ can_ get pretty angry and in this case I don't want to be near him. Let alone being the _reason_ for his anger.

* * *

When Blaine comes home I am making a bowl of microwave-popcorn, hoping it would calm him down a little bit. He throws his bag in a corner and gets into the kitchen grumpily. Okay, he _is _mad at me.

"Hey Blaine" I smile, well… I try to smile.

He does _not_ look like he was even trying.

"Hi… What are you making?"

"Popcorn. Rachel is away the whole evening and I thought we could watch a movie… _Arielle, the little mermaid_ or something?" HA! That's my ace in the hole! I know he can't say no to that. He seems to fight with himself, but finally he nods and walks into the living room. I sigh in relief. Lucky me.

* * *

Also while we watch the movie everything is going quite well.

Until the "Kiss-the-girl"-scene when I find the courage to say something very, very stupid. When the song is over and Eric _didn't_ kiss Arielle, I say thoughtful:

"I don't like this scene at all. I mean, he should have kissed her long time ago! He loves her, she loves him, and it's so obvious! And they both know that since… A very long time, they just need to pull themselves together and…" At this Point of my little (Very, very unnecessary!) speech, Blaine raises his hand. There is _hurt_ on his face.

"Stop. Please… stop, Kurt." He looks at me and now I realize _how_ mad he is.

"Um, I'm sorry, did I …?" Blaine jumps to his feet and starts pacing.

"Kurt, you… you don't even know what you're doing! One time you don't care about me at all, I mean I have a concert the next week; my songs are going to be on a CD, and you don't care while I know with _button_ you designed lately?! A different time you leave romantic notes for me, seem to be happy about me being here and even let me _live _with you although Rachel reserved a room for me! And don't you dare to deny it!"

"No, Blaine, please, I…"

"And you watch my favorite movie with me and make comments about how they should have kissed earlier?! You can't… You just _can't_…" Now _I'm_ getting angry.

"What should I do? Tell me what I should do!"

"Everything, just not what you are doing now! You can't treat a friend like that, who is obviously totally head over heels in love with you."

Oh.

_Oh my god_. I swallow hard.

"How could I… I try to hold back and be nice, but how could I? I can't do this any linger, I…"

And then I kiss him.

It's no romantic kiss, not gentle, but not passionate either. It's just my lips on his lips. When he doesn't respond, neither runs away screaming, but simply does _nothing, _I put my hands around his neck and stroke through his dark curls.

I feel like he wants to push me away but suddenly he moans, wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss. I can't think straight and send cries for help to my mind, but it just answers _hmmm… don't need to think now… _and I can't even disagree.

Blaine's lips are a little sticky and when he touches my tongue with his he tastes like sugar, butter and … _Blaine. _God, how much I've missed this. The kiss gets even deeper and his hands are under my shirt suddenly. I pull away to take his sweater of. He looks at me panting.

"If this is something like last Valentine's day…"

I shake my head.

"It isn't." I smile and he beams and kisses me again.

While we go to my bedroom, without breaking the kiss, Arielle walks straight into Erica arms on the TV and they kiss, like they should have a long, long time ago.


	7. All about Love

**All about Love**

* * *

**Hey! Thanks to my new follower: laylalaia934! I love you guys so much! Und wieder mal tausend Küsse an Friedi :) (I love you back!-das ist für dich) … This Chapter is somehow a filler-chapter; I don't know how it got to this state O.o Well… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Now now now, Im gonna teach you...**  
**teach you, teach you**  
**all about love, dear...**  
**all about love**  
**sit yourself down, take a seat**  
**All you gotta do is reapeat after me.**  
**abc**  
**easy as...**  
**123**

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, my head is lying on top of Kurt's naked chest and I feel his hand stroking my hair softly. I smile wide and bury my face in his side.

_Oh God_, he just _smells_ so wonderful… I kiss a path over his Chest and his jar to his cheek.

"Good morning…" Kurt mumbles smiling and turns his head until his lips are only an inch away from mine.

"Good morning to you too." I whisper while I stare at his lips, which grin widely.

"May I get a Good-morning-kiss?" He does.

I shift a little until I lie on top of him and our naked Chests touch. I shiver as his hands discover my back. After a while I break the kiss and luck at him questioning.

"Does this mean… that we are …back together or…?" I try to hide the hope in my voice but I fail. I sound like a beaten up puppy. He looks at me terrified and swallows hard.

"Did you think… all the time… that I don't… that I use you?"

I just look at him.

"Oh Blaine… of course, I… Of course we are back together! Oh my god, I'm so sorry about this whole thing, I'm so, so sorry…" I put my finger at his lips.

"Hey, it's okay. I love you." He holds his breath. Then he smiles wide and lies his forehead against mine.

"I love you too."

"Well, that's good." I grin and he kisses me.

"What about Adam?" I ask him as I pull away a little later. He sighs and says.

"Well, he didn't call, I didn't call. And I hope he won't ever again in the future. And your… guy?"

"All done."

"How…?" I hand him my phone and show him the little talk I had with Eli in the plane.

He smiles and hands it back.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just like I said: I love you too!" I laugh.

"Yeah, I love you back. And I missed you."

"You are here since…"  
"Yeah, I know, but… I missed you like you are now!"

"Half-naked in a bed?" he grins.

"NO! … I mean, yes, but…" Suddenly Rachel is calling from outside.

"Kurt? Do you have plans for today? And where is Blaine?" Kurt jumps up and hurries to the door. I stand up too and take a shirt and jeans on.

"Umm… he's in here." Kurt says. There is a little silence and then Rachel says:  
"In your bedroom."

"Yes"

"And you're half-naked."

"Yes…?"

Suddenly she screams cheerfully and hugs Kurt tightly.

"Oh I knew it, I'm so proud of you, finally, oh my little babies, my boys, finally…"

She takes a step back from Kurt just to hug me just as tightly.

Sometimes everything can be so easy.

* * *

And this day I have an idea.

The idea for the theme song of my concert at Valentine's Day.

This is _going to be_ different.

Like I said: _Totally_ different.


	8. All that you are

**All that you are and everything that you do**

* * *

**Hey! Thanks to my new Followers: vicensisa and inudragon21. I'm kind of surprised you actually liked the last Chapter (because I didn't…)… well, I guess, everybody has to have a Chapter he doesn't like. Love you all, besonders Friedi! (Die sich ja jetzt nicht mehr grüßen lassen will :D)**

* * *

**Share my life **  
**Take me for what I am **  
**Cause I'll never change **  
**All my colors for you **  
**Take my love **  
**I'll never ask for too much **  
**Just all that you are **  
**And everything that you do**

* * *

I'm happy. For the first time since we broke up I'm happy.

And I'm going to be happy for … well, forever, if Blaine will love me. Which he does.

Well, I hope he does.

Lately he's been a little… quiet. I mean, he just doesn't talk too much about his work, he just listens. To me mostly.

Every time he says something that sounds openhearted I smile the whole day. Like when I look at my handy this afternoon on my way home from Vogue and see a new message from Blaine.

_Falling is flying 'cause you give me Wings, finally I see, I fall into you if you fall into me, Have a little faith. Even if the ground's shaking, even when your hope's fading, I hold on and I'll never let you go. Falling is flying 'cause you give me Wings. 3 Blaine_

The tears are streaming down my cheeks at the same time I'm smiling. I have to sit down for a moment and take a seat on a bench. I search for the song from which the text was taken and listen to it. My smile becomes even wider and I type an answer:

_If I give you wings, you give me the Wind to fly. I love you. 3 Kurt_

My Phone vibrates immediately.

_Love you too. You make me happy and I hope I'm gonna return the favor sometimes._

I sigh happily.

_You do everyday. Miss you. _

I could have guessed his answer.

_You'll see me tonight…?_

I sigh again, not happily this time.

_So far away…_

It _is_ far away, it's like... four hours!

_:) Well… turn around!_

Uhm…

I turn around and am tightly hugged by my wonderful boyfriend.

"Blaine!" He laughs and takes a step back.

"I thought I could walk you home, so we could… spend a little more time together at least."

"Thanks! We have the whole afternoon now, haven't we?"

"We have." He says and entwines his fingers with mine.

* * *

Later we sit in the Central Park, he is leaning against a tree and I sit in his lap, my head on his chest, while he strokes my hair.

Normally I don't like when people touch my hair, but I love the feeling of the touch of his fingertips in it.

"Blaine… Are you hiding something from me?"

"What? No, of course not, why are you thinking this?"

"Because… Well, you don't talk about you work or what you do generally or… what you feel… Isn't that what you didn't like? That you know everything about me and I know nothing about you?" He sighs.

"Kurt, I can't tell you everything."

"Why not? I want to know about everything that you do and all that you are!"

"Because I … I have a surprise for you and I can't …"

"You know I don't like surprises?" He giggles.

"Yeah, I know that, but I know too that you'll love _this_ surprise."

"Okay."

"So now you know what I do at work, I do something for you. And… well I thought you knew what I feel…" he smiles at me lovingly. I lean against him until my lips are at his cheek.

"Well? What do you feel?" My voice sounds muffled.

"Kurt…" He breathes faster.

"Tell me…" I kiss his jar and feel his pulse. A wonderful feeling. He breathes in shaky.

"Kurt, I…"

"Tell me, what you feel." My lips are only an inch away from his mouth. He closes his eyes and whispers:

"I love you." I kiss him.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, like he never wanted to let go and we both smile into the kiss. My hands are under his shirt suddenly and he moans, while his lips kiss a path to my jar.

"Blaine…?"

"Hm?"

"Is it a nice surprise?" He giggles.

"Definitely."

Then he kisses me again.


	9. Falling is flying

**Falling is flying 'cause you give me Wings**

* * *

**Hello, you all! Thanks to my new follower: JillianNelson!**

**Okay, so this is a chapter, where the following happens: exactly nothing. I'm really sorry about that, but… It just happened somehow. Well… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Burning brighter**  
**so much stronger**  
**with you**  
**with you**  
**When the world**  
**starts crashing down**  
**I will be here**  
**no bailing out**  
**I will let you know**  
**Falling is flying**  
**´cause you gave me wings**

* * *

In the morning of Valentine's Day Kurt isn't in bed next to me. That's weird, especially on _this_ day. I put some clothes on and walk into the livingroom. Kurt isn't here either, but there is a bouquet of roses on the table and an incredible smell of fresh toast and coffee in the air, so I suggest, he's in the kitchen.

I lean against the doorframe and watch him. He's standing with his back to me and makes Pancakes, hums a sweet tune and – wait.

What's that tune?

After a while of listening, I recognize it: it's "Wings" by Sofi de la Torre, the song, from which I used lyrics in my text-message for him. I smile and step beahind him quietly, hoping, he wouldn't notice me. But of course he does. Immediately he turns around and smiles at me delightful.

"Hey, you're already awake!"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep without you." He blushes and puts his arms around my neck.

"I wanted to make this day special for us… I mean… it's not our best day, you know?"

"Yeah I know. But… I already did something that will make everything different today." I pull a ticket out of my pocket and show it to him.

He looks at it or a moment until he realizes what it is.

"Whoa, Blaine, is this…? It's for your Concert? But… you said, they were sold out, and…"

"Well, it was a surprise!" I grin. He hugs me tightly and giggles.

"I hope your music fits your intellect Mr. Anderson."

"I hope so too."

* * *

In the evening (After a very cuddly Valentine's Day) I leave home to head to the concert area. I get in the car with Anne and she smiles happily when she sees me. "Hey, dear, looking good. How was your Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, it was amazing, Kurt was really sweet. We cuddled the whole day."

"Aaaww, how adorable! And by the way…" She takes out her phone and starts to type something.

"I'd like to know something about your Kurt, if you devote the whole concert, people might want to know something about him and the I won't know anything. Could you tell me… something?"

"Like… how sweet he is?" I grin. She grins too and rolls her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't deny it at all, but I guess, people might want to know something… else."

"Okay, well… We went to school together. I first met him, when he came down a stairs in my old school and I just looked at him for a moment, because he was… like an angel. At first I didn't know he was real, but then he asked me something and he _sounded _like an angel _too." _Anne giggles.

"And… yeah, I … well, I didn't know I loved him. I just didn't realize it. He told me once, he was in love with me at first sight, and maybe I was too, I just didn't get it. And when I finally did we where together for a long time. Until he … kind of forgot me over his new Life in New York and then… I cheated on him." Anne's eyes go wide and she frowns.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it was the biggest mistake of my life. And after that everything was broken down. It was the end of a huge part of my life and I couldn't let it go that easily. So… I was really … unhappy. Besides he had something with another guy in this time." She looks at me pitiful.

"And then I moved to New York and he said that he loved me too. Of course not at first, but after awhile. And since them I'm addicted to him. Well, probably I was before. I need him like… water or something. I am such a better person with him. And the best of it: He seems to need me too." Anne smiles at me touched. The she sighs and says:

"I guess… that's something we can tell the world."

* * *

**Like I said: NOTHING happened xD**


	10. You make me love you

**You make me love you**

* * *

**Hey, my dears! Sorry for the long delay, I was a little busy with school… Well, here is another chapter! It's Kurt's POV and I hope I did it well, because it's a very important chapter, not like the last one, where exactly nothing happened. :)**

* * *

**There is no reason, there is no rhyme **  
**It's crystal clear **  
**I hear your voice **  
**And all the darkness disappears **  
**Everytime I look into your eyes **  
**You make me love you **  
**Questo inverno finirà **  
**And I do truly love you **  
**Fuori e dentro me **  
**How you make me love you **  
**Con le sue diffcoltà **  
**And I do truly love you**  
**I belong to you, you belong to me **  
**Forever**

* * *

The concert-area is crowded.

_Very_ crowded.

There are tons of screaming Teenagers around me who stare appetently to the stage. The stage, where my boyfriend (Holy hell…) appears in this moment. He looks stunning; he is wearing tight red pants, a dark blue short-sleeved and even tighter Shirt which brings out his muscular chest and a golden bow-tie. While the Teens around me start to scream even louder, which is physically actually not possible, he walks smiling to the middle of the stage where a piano and a guitar are placed. He sits down on a stool and takes the microphone:

"Hey you guys! I'm happy you all came to my first concert!" The Screaming becomes even louder.

"And I hope it won't be the last one. At first I want to say something: Everything I say or sing tonight is for my boyfriend."

_Oh holy lord._

_"_Kurt, you are somewhere down there" He lets his gaze wander over the crowd in front of him.

"And without you, I weren't here. I love you, you know?"

_I know._

I think I never heard something louder than the screaming crowd in this moment.

And I think I never cried this much.

* * *

The whole evening I feel like a crazy Teenager. I scream even louder than everyone else, I jump up and down and grin like hell.

In short: I behave totally awkward.

Until Blaine gets to the last song. He takes the microphone again and smiles apologizing.

"So this is the last song." The crowd groans moping.

"Yeah, well, if you liked tonight, I guess, we can arrange another concert, but that's not what I wanted to say right now. This song is for you, Kurt. I know, I said, everything tonight is for you, but this song is written for you. It fits you and I hope you get what I wanted to say. Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

The crowd is nearly silent for one moment and I wait curiously. When the first tones of the piano are audible, I gasp loudly and my heart begins to race. It's sweet and loving and happy and all I want to do right now is run to the stage and hug this incredible angel who I call my boyfriend. He starts to sing.

"You know

Someone asked me yesterday

If I wanted to see the brightest sky

And learn to fly

And I told him that I've got someone

With the sky in his eyes

And that I want to

Feel the wind under my wings and fly

Through the sky in his eyes"

_Oh._ I guess I'm going to pass out. And I already thought I cried like never before earlier.

"So please, baby, don't turn around again

'cause I need your look

I need your love

And the world in your eyes"

Tears are steaming down my face like the Niagara falls.

"You know

Someone asked me yesterday

If I wanted to see the deepest ocean

And learn to swim

And told him that I've got someone

With the ocean in his eyes

And that I want to

Feel the water at my chest and swim

Through the ocean in his eyes"

A woman next to me asks if I'm okay. I nod.

"Yes, I'm okay, it's just…" I nod toward the stage.

"I'm his boyfriend." She smiles surprised and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine's coach, Anne Banewright!"

"Nice to meet you too." I smile at her.

"Would it be okay, if you gave an interview later? I could arrange it."

"Of course, that would be great." She nods thankfully and we look back at the stage.

"You know

Someone asked me yesterday

If I wanted to see the funny world

And learn to live

And I told him that I've got someone

With the world in his eyes

And that I want to

Feel the laughter in my face and live

In the world in his eyes

So please, baby

Don't leave me again

'cause without you I'd have to learn

how to live

I this crazy world out there

Which is never ever as nice

As the world in your eyes

the world

in your eyes"

When the last tones fade, the crowd goes crazy. Blaine waves a last time and bows down smiling. Then he leaves the stage.

* * *

When I reach the entrance hall finally, Anne takes me to a woman who waits at a side watching the crowd impatiently. She shakes her hand and says:

"So, Berrit, this is Kurt Hummel, I thought this would be one for you!" Then she leaves. The journalist smiles happily at me and shakes my hand while beckoning to a cameraman who steps near immediately.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"So how do you feel after such a declaration of love? You look really affected!" She gestures to my face which is drowned in tears

"Well, Blaine knows how I react to such romantic gestures, I guess did it on purpose." Berrit laughs.

"And did you expect something like that? I mean does he things like that often?"

"Like singing a concert for somebody? Well, I don't think so. He sings often and he likes to express his feelings with songs but a concert? That's something new."

"At the beginning of the concert Blaine Anderson said that he wouldn't be here without you. What did he mean?"

"Well, I guess, he meant he needs me and I make him a better person, which is something I can't deny" Berrit giggles and I grin.

"But…" I blush a little.

"…he said it in combination with "I love you", so I guess he meant it romantically."

"So you can return the flattery?"

"Yes, of course! I never was as successful as I am with him; everything I do reminds me of him and… of course I love him, what did you think?" She laughs loudly.

"So we can expect many years of _Klaine?"_

"If you want to say so, yes, you should get used to Klaine, we'll never break up again."

"We all wish you the best. Thanks for this interview."

"Gladly."

_Gladly._


	11. I see your light

**I see your light**

* * *

**Hey you! Thanks again to my new followers: Nothing-without-Magic, Mich417, elodieviguier220 and SupermegafoxyawesomehotDC. ... And to my lovely reviewers of course!**

**(Special Thanks to SupermegafoxyawesomehotDC, because she gave me the best review ever! Go check out her story, it's wonderful and she takes prompts! Go ahead!)**

**And btw because so many people asked me: The song from the last chapter is one of my creations, I mean, I wrote it. *blush***

**Okay, so… this chapter is fluff. Pure fluff. :) But enjoy anyway!**

* * *

**I see you standing there**  
**And you are unaware you're shining so bright**  
**you keep on telling me you don't know what I see**  
**I see your light**  
**You need to know**  
**Who you are - to me**  
**You are a satellite **  
**You're shooting through the sky**  
**You leave the world behind**

* * *

When I walk out of backstage Anne smiles at me and says:

"You were breathtaking. Good job."

"Thanks." I grin and she says something I don't understand.

"What?"

She gestures towards a corner.

"He's over there. I think the interview is done."

I try to find him in the crowd over there and when I finally do, nothing could stop me. I start running and box my way through the people.

"Kurt!" He turns and smiles and I see the journalist stopping the cameraman from leaving.

"B - Blaine!" Kurt looks tearstained but now he grins widely and tries to make his way to me, but I'm faster and when I get to him I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him fiercely. He tastes like the candies we ate earlier. After a little while I take a little step back.

"So how was the supri – hmpf" he kisses me again, this time softer and a lot more meaningful. Then he hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear:

"I love you so much, you couldn't believe it."

I think I never grinned this widely.

* * *

Later we sit on the couch with Rachel, a huge bowl of Chocolate-chip-Cookies between us and Kurt hasn't stopped talking within the last hour, smiling and gesturing and beaming like he got the best Birthday-present ever.

Well, maybe he _got._

When he is finally done, Rachel grins at me and says:

"I guess, your Valentine's-Day-Phobia is now healed?" I take Kurt's Hand.

"Yeah, I … it is, right?"

"Looks like it. But to complete the cliché, we have to do a romantic movie-night." He grins and I do too, but Rachel frowns and asks:

"And what am I going to do? It's not my fault that my boyfriend isn't that interested in Valentine's Day. I need to have fun too!" Kurt just sighs.

"You can choose the movie." She squeals happily and searches for the TV-guide.

"Maybe there's something on tonight…" Kurt looks over her shoulder and suddenly he squeals too.

"Blaine, turn the TV on, turn it on, turn it on, turn it on, turn it on!" I do as I was told.

And suddenly I look in my own face. Rachel and Kurt squeal again but I just stare at myself.

"Blaine Anderson, the surprising new kid on the block of singers and songwriters has just given his first concert. Most surprising was his statement, he did it all for his boyfriend Kurt Hummel, fashion designer at _Vogue_. Berrit Maldove had the pleasure to talk with this interesting guy." Now Kurt appears on the screen and it's my turn to squeal with Rachel.

He looks so beautiful.

We all listen carefully to the interview and when it's finally done, we expect the screen to change again. But instead of that, the camera zooms on me, trying to make my way through the crowd in the background. We kiss - _Oh my God, the whole world just saw us kissing_ – and everybody can hear Kurt's _I love you_. Rachel turns the TV off and there is a short silence. Then Kurt whispers:

"Oh my God, that was awkward."

"W-What was awkward about that, Kurt?" He buries his blushing face in his hands.

"Kurt. You just told the whole world that you love me."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"Honey, you are unbelievably wonderful, creative, beautiful, loving and kind. You manage to give an interview which makes me cry" - I suddenly realize I _do - _"and then you say it was _awkward_?" He looks at me with wide eyes.

"You… you think I'm beautiful?" I groan in frustration.

"Oh_ Kurt_. Sometimes you can make everything so difficult." I kiss him lovingly and he wraps his arms around my neck while he kisses me back. After a few seconds I let go of him and he smiles at me shyly.

"Are you aware of the fact that you are a lot more beautiful than me?" I grin.

"Well, that could me the first thing we don't agree about." We look at each other lovingly and suddenly we are interrupted by a choked sob. We turn and get the sight of a totally tear-stained Rachel. She opens her mouth shaky and states:

"This was the most romantic dialogue I ever heard."

Kurt just hands her a tissue without a word.


	12. Let me know it's alright

**Let me know it's alright**

* * *

**Hey you all! Have you seen 5x01 yet? I'm so going crazy about it O.o It's absolutely wonderful, but of course I'm not going to give you any spoilers.**

**Let's just say, you'll love it.**

**And even if this fanfiction was meant to be finished until premier, I'll continue, just because it's fun. Enjoy this one (It#s the most unnecessary Chapter I ever wrote) :) Kurt's ****_and_**** Blaine's POV this time.**

**And btw. Let's pretend Dark Sides is something Blaine wrote. Just to mention it.**

* * *

**Everybody wants to be loved **  
**every once in a while **  
**we all need someone to hold on to just like a helpless child **  
**can you whisper in my ear **  
**let me know it's alright**  
**It's been a long time coming **  
**down this road **  
**and now I know **  
**what I've been waiting for **  
**and like a lonely highway **  
**I'm trying to get home **  
**love's been a long time coming**

* * *

There are 24 missed calls on my cell phone in the next morning.

They are mostly from my dad, which is why I know what he's going on about. I sigh and turn around in bed, just to find an empty space next to me. I'm not that surprised, because I knew, Blaine would be at work when I wake up, but it's still nothing I would wish for.

I take my phone and call my dad, just to do something and hear what he wants to say. About yesterday, I guess.

"Hey Dad."

"KURT! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Um…"

"We would have been happy for you both, we want to celebrate with you, why didn't you…"

"I know, Dad, I know, I just… I forgot okay?"

"You're not serious there, are you?" I sigh.

"Well, I am, Dad. It's only been a week. A breathtaking week, but…"

"I can hear the wedding bells ring…"

"DAD!" Burt laughs.

"Okay, okay. I'm just so happy for you. For you both."

"Thanks. I think, we'll come over to Ohio sometimes in the next weeks…"

"… What was it about the Wedding bells?"

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Kid."

When I put the phone back on the nightstand, I see a sheet of paper, which lies under the bed. It's a songtext. And it's definitely Blaine's Handwriting.

_There's a place that i know_  
_it's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_if i show it to you now_  
_will it make you run away_

_or will you stay_  
_even if it hurts_  
_even if i try to push you out_  
_will you return?_  
_and remind me who i really am_  
_please remind me who i really am_

_everybody's got a dark side_  
_do you love me?_  
_can you love mine?_  
_nobody's a picture perfect_  
_but we're worth it_  
_you know that we're worth it_  
_will you love me?_  
_even with my dark side?_

_like a diamond_  
_from black dust_  
_it's hard to know_  
_what can become_  
_If you give up_  
_so don't give up on me_  
_please remind me who i really am_

_everybody's got a dark side_  
_do you love me?_  
_can you love mine?_  
_nobody's a picture perfect_  
_but we're worth it_  
_you know that we're worth it_  
_will you love me?_  
_even with my dark side?_

_don't run away_  
_don't run away_  
_just tell me that you will stay_  
_promise me you will stay_  
_don't run away_  
_don't run away_  
_just promise me you will stay_  
_promise me you will stay_

_will you love me? ohh_

_everybody's got a dark side_  
_do you love me?_  
_can you love mine?_  
_nobody's a picture perfect_  
_but we're worth it_  
_you know that we're worth it_  
_will you love me?_  
_even with my dark side?_

_Oh my God._

What's _this_?

I call Blaine before I even know what to say.

"Blaine."

"Hey, Kurt, what's-"

"I found one of your songtexts. Dark Sides."

"Oh…"

"Blaine… Is everything okay? I mean is there something you want to tell me about? Are you unhappy? Or…"

"No, no Kurt, I just… I'll come home in something around twenty minutes, just wait for me, okay? I want to see your eyes when I tell you this."

"Okay…? You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course I know. Love you too."

* * *

When I come home, Kurt is waiting in the kitchen. He looks at me questioning and it's hard not to kiss him in this moment. I sigh and sit down on a stool.

Kurt takes my hand and strokes it slightly with his thumb.

"Seriously, Blaine, what is it about Dark Sides?"

"You know… We… we needed such a long time to get here, to find us again, and now I… Just sometimes I think we…"

"We were too fast?"

"NO! No, of course not, the timing was perfect, I wouldn't have been able to be without you any longer." Kurt smiles widely.

"But… we… I want this to work. I mean us. Everything about us. And I'm scared, you'll realize someday, Adam would be a better choice and I was the biggest mistake of your life. And you'll find something about me that isn't perfect, because, if we're honest, nobody thought I'm perfect except you. So there is a chance, you'll…"

Blaine, just stop for a moment." Kurt takes my face in his hands.

"You are perfect to me. And you will be forever."

"I know that you think that, but sometimes you could find something bad in me and you will think about this _perfect boyfriend_ again."

"Blaine. Sometimes you seriously have no clue what you're doing and I love you. You can't cook and I love you." No I grin a little shyly and wonder what this is going to be.

"You cheated on me and I love you. You're totally inappropriate when you're drunk and I love you. You wear pink sunglasses and I love you."

"Kurt, what…?"

"What I want to say is, that I already found out things about you that aren't perfect, and I love you though. No, not _though_, _because_ of them. You're perfect and everything I'll ever need."

"My perfect Kurt…" Kurt grins widely and giggles.

"I love you back. So much." When we kiss, I reach for the little blue box in my pocket.

_Patience, Blaine._

_Patience._


	13. My very good friend the milkman

**My very good friend the milkman**

* * *

**Hey! Thanks to all of you, because you read my story :)**

**So, for this one: I loved ( well, that's the wrong word, I went totally nuts about it) the way the subject of this chapter happened in 5x01, but of course I had to write something different. I hope, it doesn't disappoint you, I know it isn't perfect, but I like it though! Blaine's POV at first, but I had to change after a little while, so it is both Kurt's and Blaine's POV. Enjoy :)**

**Oh, btw: I couldn't let Finn die. I just couldn't. R.I.P. Cory :'(**

* * *

**My very good friend, the milkman, says **

**that I've been losing too much sleep **

**he doesn't like the hours I keep **

**and he suggests **

**that you should marry me. **

* * *

I'm not a patient person.

Okay, maybe I am sometimes.

But at this point I shouldn't be any longer. Because when we wait, we won't _ever_ do it. We are both not really self confident, for the given reasons, although Kurt has the reasons to be.

Well, if you think about it, he probably thinks the same about me.

I don't want to lose the only safe thing in my life. Not again.

I'm going to propose to him. Yet I just don't know how.

* * *

The weeks pass and everything seems to proceed in a strange way. I am promoted when I design some party outfits for my boss, Blaine releases a CD and gives his first concert. I couldn't be more proud.

The other New Directions seem to proceed as well: Santana still calls/texts/meets Brittany and nobody believes her when she says they were just friends. Sam dates some girl back home in Ohio, Mercedes… well, she's a shooting star, there is nothing else to say. She released a CD too and asked for some Co-work with Blaine, in which he totally agreed. Puck and Lauren are looking or apartments, it looks serious. Quinn and Joe Hart are happily together, no more gossip about them, sadly. And then there are Finn and Rachel. Well, nobody ever knows exactly what's going on between them, but there _are_ some rumors abut a pregnancy… Oh, well, that doesn't mean anything.

So everything is perfect.

At least… almost.

I notice some strange things in the apartment: One day I borrow Blaine's Computer and there is a website opened about the legality of gay marriage in Europe. Another time when I shower and the glass fogs, I can see a big heart and two intertwined rings that somebody wrote on the glass pane.

Everytime I discover something like that, my heart starts racing like hell, nearly jumps out of my chest and I get the feeling, my thoughts are written on my forehead:

_Ask me! Just ask me already! Please ask!_

But he never does.

Just at this day everything is different: I come home earlier than him, which is strange, because I work until evening and he just goes to his office to write some songs and he can stop whenever he wants. Just when I open the door, my phone rings.

"Hey, Kurt, um… It's me."

„Hey, B! What's up?"

„Nothing special. I just wanted to ask you, if you could pick me up?"

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course, I … I just wanted to show you something."

"Okay, of course, I'll be there in about… twenty minutes."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

When I get to the office, I run into Anne and she hugs me laughing.

"Hi, Blaine is on the roof-deck."

"Wow, you've got a roof-deck?" She smiles.

"Just for special occasions. The elevator is over there."

"Thanks. See you, okay?"

"Of course!"

_Special occasions?_

The elevator is gold-colored and when I stare into the reflecting metal, it mirrors a slightly pale boy, who is probably engaged in about ten minutes.

When I get the signs right.

* * *

When I get out of the elevator, I stand on a wonderful roof-deck with an awesome New York skyline behind it.

"Blaine?" Suddenly someone wraps his arms around me and whispers:

"Hey, you. Glad you came." I grin and turn around. Blaine grins too, but then he takes a step back.

"So, Kurt… I've… got something for you and I hope you like it. Just listen, okay?" I raise an eyebrow, but then I look over his shoulder and see the whole Warblers standing there. I gasp. Blaine looks at them smiling and then they start to sing:

"My very good friend, the milkman, says  
that I've been losing too much sleep  
he doesn't like the hours I keep  
and he suggests that you should marry me."

At this point Blaine looks at me almost shyly and I have to giggle a little. _Stop that, Hummel! He's proposing to you, for god's sake! Enjoy it!_

"My very good friend, the mailman, says  
that it would make his burden less  
if we both had the same address  
and he suggests that you should marry me.

And then there's a very friendly fellow who prints  
all the latest real estate news  
and every day he sends me blueprints  
of cottages with country views.

Oh my very good friends, the neighbors, say  
they've been watching little things I do  
and they perceive that I love you  
so I suggest that you should marry me."

My heart jumps in my chest, when the voices of the Warblers slowly fade and Blaine steps directly in front of me.

"Kurt… I'm so happy we are at this point. This point… where one of us is willing to give the other everything. And I…"

"You already do that, Blaine. You always did, right from the start, just like I did. But when you're just saying what I think you're saying, I should shut up." The Warblers giggle and Blaine grins.

"Nice Idea. So, what I wanted to say… I love you. So much that sometimes I want to cry and laugh and jump up and down at once. And I don't want to lose the reason for this, so I wanted to ask you…" He gets down on one knee and pulls out a little blue box and opens it. There is a small silvery ring with four tiny diamonds in it. I inhale sharply.

"Kurt Hummel, my incredible sweet and gorgeous boyfriend… Will you marry me?" He seriously looks like he is expecting a No.

"Yes. Of course I want to marry you, what were you thinking?!" The Warblers cheer and clap around us, when we kiss. It feels so incredible to kiss him after this. Just like everything could be so perfect sometimes. There are some things missing to perfect, like, a little less Warblers around, or a whole apartment for just the two of us, or a little less clothes on (*cough*). Or maybe children. But in this wonderful moment everything seems possible.

When we break apart after a moment Blaine puts the ring on my finger. He smiles and I hug him tightly. For a little while we just stay there, the beautiful skyline of New York behind us and the amazing feeling of the rings on our fingers.

But then Blaine laughs silently and whispers, so the Warblers can't hear him:

"There is a moment… where you say to yourself: Oh. There you are." I give him a little kiss on the nose.

_I've been looking for you forever._

* * *

**... Tell me if you like it? :) (I'm so excited (and I just can't hide it ...xD) for the new Episode O.o)**

**Love, Josy**


	14. And here we are in heaven

**And here we are in heaven**

* * *

**Hello to you all! First of all Thanks to my new followers: kurtcoblaine-klainetrain and Brightleaf.**

**I'm so sorry for the long delay, guys; I'm sick and didn't have much time to write. -.- And please don't be angry, but I don't know when the next chapter will be finished, because school is getting more complicated every day. But now here we are! It's Kurt's POV again.**

* * *

**I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known  
well  
You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last**

* * *

We head home right after a little talk with the Warblers, just because we want to be alone for a while. Especially _I_ want to have my fiancé (FIANCÈ!) all to myself, at least for a few hours.

But Rachel destroys our cuddle-plans: She sits in the kitchen eating a vegan pumpkin-soup and looks at us confused when we stumble into the room giggling like stupid teenagers.

"Um… Hello…?"

"Hey Rachel!" I grin at her widely.

"May I ask you why you're both so… amped?" I just raise my left hand with the engagement ring up to her face.

She needs exactly one second.

Then she squeals suddenly and throws her arms around me. Blaine stands at the side looking a little redundant until Rachel hugs him too.

Everything fits In this moment in a strange way.

Although we would prefer being alone.

* * *

Sadly we aren't the whole evening. Of course we have to tell Rachel every detail and after an hour or so Finn arrives unexpectedly and we have to tell the whole story another time.

He is completely silent after our long speech. Right when I start to worry because he isn't usually the type for silence, he turns to Blaine and says:

"Do you know how incredibly _brave _you are, dude?!"

"Uh..."

"I have this freaking ring for _ages_ now and –" Rachel clears her throat.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Finn just grins. And then he looks at Blaine and me quizzically and whispers:

"Come on, guys, you _have_ to want to be alone rather than chatting with my adorable girlfriend. You deserve a nice evening." I grin and take Blaine's hand pulling him into our sleeping room.

"I can only second that."

"Good night to you both!" he exclaims over one shoulder before I close the door behind us.

Like a second later I push him gently against it and kiss him feverishly. He giggles and kisses me back letting his hands slide over my shoulders to my hip and pulling me closer.

Suddenly there is a whisper on the other side of the door.

"Oh man, I swear I just heard Blaine giggle! What are they doing in there; I thought they were making out!"

"Finn, I guess they _are_. I giggle sometimes when we make out…"

"Yeah, but you are _Rachel_, this is _Blaine_ in there, he never-" Blaine turns around in my arms and opens the door.

"Hey, you two, could you probably stop analyzing our actions and _let_ us actually make out? Because we are and it would be very nice of you to just shut up. Or maybe go make out in Rachel's room. Thanks." He closes the door again and looks at me smirking.

"So where were we?" I pull him onto the bed grinning.

"Actually here, I guess…" He lies down on the bed next to me, kissing me the next second. I wrap my arms around him and it feels so crazy. I pull him even closer and he cups my cheek with his left hand. I feel the cold metal of the ring on my skin and I raise my hand tom take his touching the ring on his finger. He grins into the kiss and suddenly we both grin too much to keep kissing. I open my eyes and look into Blaine's green-and-hazel ones. He sighs happily and whispers:

"You know, somehow I feel guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because I … took you away from the world for being my boyfriend and … husband. I stole all the people out there, searching for a boyfriend as lovely as you, the chance to _be_ your boyfriend. Shouldn't I feel guilty?"

"Okay." I pull away a little.

"This was the most cheesy and romantic thing you ever said to me. I could never beat that." He smirks.

"Well, you could at least _try_..?" I laugh.

"Hm … I could." I think for a moment. Then I have an idea."

"Great, I have three points. First: I can't wait to marry you; I'd love to marry you tomorrow. Second: In the moment you kissed me after I said yes, I was thinking about how impossibly wonderful it will be to have a family with you." Blaine's eyes grow wide at this point.

"Third: You didn't have to do such an awesome proposal, with the Warblers and the singing and all that. I would have always said yes. It didn't matter _how_ you did it. I've been waiting for you to ask me so long."

"You have?"

"Far too long. Besides I saw your drawing on the glass pane of the shower." Blaine giggles flushing. Then he looks at me with puppy eyes.

"I guess you beat my romantic skills." I smile.

"I think so."

"Could you kiss me?"

"As you wish." I kiss him far too lightly on the lips and he sighs happily whispering:

"You have to call your dad."

"Oh my God, you're right!" I jump of the bed, take my phone and type his number.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Kiddo, what's up?"

"Within your last call didn't you say something about _Wedding bells_…?"

* * *

**Okay, obviously cheesy. :)**

**I'm so excited for the new episode, I know I'm a little late, but here in germany ****_everything_**** is late. Like the new episode. -.-**

**Leave a review? ;)**

**Love**

**Josy xx**


	15. So much he can say

**So much he can say**

* * *

**Hello, I'm back for once! Thanks to my new followers: woospuss and TomKaulitzIsMine and also big Thanks for the reviews I got, it really makes me happy!**

**So, good news first: I'm writing another fanfiction called "A Blackbird's Wings". It's not on yet, I have to write a little more first, but it will be a wingfic with prince!blaine and I hope I'll see you there! :)**

**Okay, now the bad news: After this chapter I'm just going to upload a few chapters about their life as daddys (be excited xD). So this one is kind of the last Chapter for a while, because it'll take some time to write them… :/**

**And now lean back take a cup of tea and have fun with this chapter! It's Blaine's POV. Love you guys!**

**Oh and btw, in this fanfiction, Blaine's parents aren't nice, okay?**

* * *

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain**

* * *

"Oh my God, they're all here!" Sam sighs.

"Of course they are, it's your wedding for God's sake. Or…" he looks at me suspiciously.

"You don't plan anything you could regret, right? Like… leaving Kurt at the altar…?"

"What? NO! Sam, what were you thinking? Of course not."

"Then why are you worried about all of them being here?"

"Because it's my wedding?! I'm allowed to freak out." He grins.

"Yeah, _allowed_, but not _supposed_. Besides, Kurt wouldn't exactly be happy." I smile weakly.

"I guess. How is he anyway?"

"He is freaking out." I laugh loudly.

"Because of what?"

"Everything. Like the fact he totally needs to see you, but at the same time doesn't want for you to come over, because he couldn't bring himself to stop you and you two aren't supposed to see each other." I stare at him in shock.

"Hey, _you_ asked." I clear my throat and a thought comes up in my mind.

"Sam, could you maybe check if my parents are here? I know we didn't tell them to come, but…"

"Of course, dude." He looks at me pitiful leaving the tent through the front entrance. At the moment he is gone I raise the tarp behind me and slip out of the tent. I immediately start running taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Kurt."

"…B?"

"I am under the tree behind the church. Meet me there. Don't get caught."

"I…" I hang up and run to the tree hiding behind bushes whenever somebody gets to see me. When I finally get there I sit down on the grass and lean against the tree.

I don't have to wait long.

Two minutes later Kurt is walking around the corner of the church and finally running towards me when he sees me sitting there. I stand up and he practically jumps in my arms kissing me fiercely. I kiss him back tugging at his suit to get him closer. He tastes like champagne and it feels like forever since we saw each other.

Even though it was only one day.

Kurt tugs at my curls that aren't gelled back today because he wanted to have the opportunity to do exactly what he is doing right now. After a few minutes we break away and Kurt sighs:

"You know I should hate you right now."

"Because _you_ can't resist me?" He grins and opens his eyes.

"Maybe. And besides that I wanted to have a look at your clothing." He takes a step back and his eyes roam over my body in seconds. Then he gasps.

"Oh my God, you look breathtaking!" I do indeed wearing a white shirt, a black suit and a green bowtie, which matches my eyecolor.

"Well, you look…" I touch his cheek gently looking at his white suit with the black shirt underneath and the green tie. His outfit matches mine perfectly.

"… just like an angel." He flushes and wraps his arms around my waist burying his face in my shoulder.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We have to go back in, B. It's time."

"Yeah, I guess so." He kisses me again sighing and walks back to the church.

* * *

A few minutes later the bells rings and Kurt and I walk down the aisle to the altar. All the Warblers and New Directions are here, Burt, Carole, Will, Emma, Coach Biest and Anne Banewright. She looks at me winking.

My parents didn't come. We didn't want them to.

When we reach the altar, the priest begins a speech about love and all the stuff he needs to say, but Kurt and I are barely listening. Until he finally asks:

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry Blaine Everett Anderson, love and hold him and stand by his side until the day you die?" Kurt smiles.

"I will. And I want to say a few things…" he turns to face me. "Blaine. You made me fall in love with you by taking my hand, although I usually don't like it, when people touch me. You made me fall in love with you, because of a stupid song I didn't even like." The Warblers giggle.

"Just because you are _you_. And I love you. I won't ever leave you." I can hear Rachel sobbing behind me but I grin through Kurt's speech. He makes me happy. The priest turns to face me.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, will you marry Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, love and hold him and stand by his side until the day you die?"

"Of course I will. And I know everything I'd say right now would make you cry, Kurt and hate it when you cry. I want you to smile every second of our life, so I'll just say one thing: I love you. More than I could tell you."

Kurt beams looking at me lovingly and finally Sam stands up handing us the rings. I put the smaller one with the little diamond on his finger and he takes the other plane silver one and puts it gently on my finger stroking my hand with his thumb. The priest smiles and says:

"I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss." The people cheer behind us while I cup his cheek in my hand and pull him in for a kiss.

He cries, I can feel his tears on my cheeks, but at the same time he giggles like a four year old.

"Hello Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"Hi Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson." I grin.

"I like the sound of that." Kurt nods smiling.

"Nothing ever sounded better."

* * *

**So guys, you'll have to wait a while for the next chapter, like I said, but I think the temporary ending is quite satisfying :)**

**(Klainebows everywhere…)**

**Love,**

**Josy**


End file.
